


Her french mistake

by cupcakeninjapanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeninjapanda/pseuds/cupcakeninjapanda
Summary: Reader is in a relationship with the oldest Winchester, when she get sent to another universe where she goes by Tanya. She finds out that her and Dean aka Jensen aren't together or at least not publicly speaking. Its then that she finds out she is pregnant and that her life may very well be planned out to a T. How is she going to react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for writing yet another story, but I can't help it! The plot just hit me and I had to write it! Please no hate this is unedited and probably has loads o mistakes. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think and if I should continue this one. My other stories keep getting put on hold and my inspiration to write them is kinda lacking. I need feed back please!

        (Y/n)’s life was never easy, and she never once thought that things would play out the way they did. When she first began working and traveling with the Winchesters, she never believed that she would fall in love with the oldest brother. How could she? She was a nobody from small town America, who lost her family to a hunt gone bad. The Winchester boys taught her everything about hunting. How to hold a gun, how each monster can be taken out, hand to hand combat, and even how to change a tire. It was never her intention to be with them as long as she had, but she came to love both boy’s Sammy as a brother but Dean was different, something just always drew her toward him from day one.It was about 6 months into hunting with the brothers when Dean and herself finally admitted their feeling for one another. She and Dean had a rocky start to their relationship, being Dean commitment wasn’t exactly his strong suit. While (Y/n) had never really been with anyone except her one and only high school boyfriend. Everything was basically new to her, and while she loved Dean it was hard to trust the man who had been a player before her. She constantly compared herself to the girls Dean had been with before only ever finding her own short coming. She was 20 years old, 247 pounds, a half inch shy of 5’3, dyed brown hair with blue she put in to it to grab his attention, not quite his usual love interest. It wasn’t but 6 months later when her world came crashing down around her. Six long and glorious months filled with as much happiness as the hunting lifestyle came with.  
            The first time (Y/n) gave herself to Dean was magical, he proved that he didn’t care that she was fat or that she was seventeen years younger than him. It was as I he didn’t care about anything but pleasing her. His tongue worked her clit in circles as his fingers worked her entrance stretching her out for him. He took his time finding her g-spot with his fingers. Once he found the bundle of nerves he had her moaning his name out begging for release. He smiled at her with that crooked grin she couldn’t resist, all he did was nod his head, and she had the most glorious orgasm in her life. After coming down from her euphoric high, she pushed Dean down on the mattress taking his large and beautiful cock into her hands giving a steady stroke, gauging his reaction. After receiving a struggled gasp from her lover (Y/n) continued to stroke his cock as she slowly brought her mouth to the tip giving a testing lick to the tip. Receiving this time, a groan, and “God Damn it, (Y/n)! Don’t be a tease!” She giggled winking at her lover. She slowly took him into her mouth. Once Dean’s cock was almost fully in her mouth and throat she began to bob her head quickly, she came up only for air. She at one point took his balls into her mouth sucking them into her mouth causing Dean to grasp her hair. After giving his balls the much needed attention she went back to his cock looking at him. “You like this Dean?” She asked as she kissed the tip stroking his cock lovingly. Dean’s reply was a shaky “yes baby.” Followed by a “keep going I’m about to cum.” She smiled at him one last time before taking him back into her mouth. Her bobbing motion eventually met up with his thrusting hips as he came into her mouth. “Swallow it baby.” Dean said watching her closely. She nodded as she took all his thick cum down as if she had been drinking water. “Ooh baby the things you do to me.” Dean said kissing her tasting himself on her lips.

        As he kissed her he pushed her back onto the bed, spreading her legs, taking one over his shoulder as his already hard again cock pushed into her. She moaned out loud, before biting her bottom lip. “Mmmh Dean, you fit so perfect inside me.” She moaned out as he thrust into her quickly. “Mmh (Y/n) you’re so tight I love it.” Dean said as he grabbed my breast biting my earlobe. It wasn’t long before Dean had them both cumming all over again. They laid there a good hour just basking in each others after sex glow. Lots of kissing and things Dean called a chick flick moment. They both fell asleep like that, the next morning it was back to cold Dean and monsters. However, (Y/n) liked it that way. She liked having Dean only be like that when they were alone. It made her feel like the only girl in the world.  
            When the world came crashing down around her she hadn’t thought about a baby. It wasn’t her MO. She never thought she’d get to have kids. Or that she could after that night the Winchesters rescued her. Here she was alone clutching a positive test in a gas station bathroom. Oh the best part about it was she wasn't even in her own universe. Her boyfriend of six months is called Jensen here and he had been married to a woman named Daneel whom he had divorced a year prior because of they no longer loved one another, but they were still close friends and they have a little girl named J.J. Even Sam is called Jared here, and he is married to a lady named Gen who played Ruby for a little while go figure. Her name in this place is Tanya she is a 20-year-old actress, and she only plays Dean’s girlfriend on the show apparently, however she suspects that her counterpart Tanya, and Jensen were not exactly just friends. She walked out the door of the gas station, and made her way back to the studio. Cursing the angel Balthazar for sending them to this bizarre reality in which she and her lover were not together. Course even here the girl Dean/ Jensen was with was drop dead gorgeous, nothing like herself. She took a deep breath as Castiel counterpart Misha comes up to her. Misha smiled taking her hand, “Hey Tanya where were you? They need you onset for your pregnancy announcement scene.” Her eyes widen at the new that somehow in the universe every step in her life was a scene in a show. Now apparently even an unexpected pregnancy. “Um actually Misha I was across the street. Um turns out I’m actually pregnant myself.” She looked him the eye gauging his response only to receive a hug. “That’s wonderful news Tanya, everyone is going to be so happy for you. Who’s the dad? Someone I know?” Misha asked eye brow raised as if he wanted to confirm that Jensen and Tanya were together. She signed and shook her head with an eye roll. “I won’t tell anyone who the father is expect the father, that is that now let’s go.”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya aka (Y/n) acts out the scene with Jensen and finds out just how Dean will react to her news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for where this is going, the plot bunnies just hate me and the muse I apparently carry around thinks it's funny to shove these stories into my head.

           Misha nodded taking Tanya’s arm leading her back to the set. Once they arrived she was quickly thrown into a chair for a makeup touch up, as well as a hair fixing. Once she was deemed presentable she took a deep breath and walked onto the set. Tanya quickly found her x as she looked around the familiar set of Bobby’s house. Looking up as both Jensen and Jared arrived on to the set she smiled at them. “Starting from where Dean catches (y/n) throwing up for a sixth time in a week and Sam walks in.” She heard from the director she now knows as Robert Singer. Sighing all three got into character.   
            “What’s going on (Y/n)? Are you sick?” Sam asked as he took the palm of his hand to her forehead. Dean giving her a glare that said it all. As if he somehow knew, that he hoped wasn’t the truth. The way his eyes practically begged for her to say anything but those two words. She couldn’t look at him not in the eyes, not anywhere. She knew he was internally blaming this all on her, she couldn’t do it. She shook her head looking up at Sam. “No Sam, I’m not sick.” She paused for a few minutes looking at Dean for a split second as a tear slowly fell from her eye, not even a fake one a very real full of emotion tear. “I’m pregnant.” Both brothers looked at her in shock. Dean began to shake his head, not being able to look at her. Dean spoke, “Is it mine?!” His firm voice almost accusing her of infidelity, filled with anger at the thought that she was carrying his child. She could understand not wanting to bring a child into a world were monsters were a thing and its parents were the ones who killed them. “Who else would I have slept with Dean? I have only been with you! The only other guys I’ve been around are Sam and Castiel every once in a while!” She looked at him as the tears began to pour from her face as she turned to look at him. “It’s not like it matters now Dean, I am pregnant we can’t do anything about it except deal with it. There is no way in hell that I could ever give up a child, so don’t you even suggest it Winchester! Even I it means I have to raise this kid on my own, I will.” Her fists balled up as she turned back to Sam. “I am sorry you had to see that Sam.” Finally, Dean spoke, “I guess you will have to (Y/n). I can’t bring a child into this world! Not when there is so much bad, I tried the whole kid thing with Ben and Lisa, and It doesn’t work.”  She shook her head looking at him, not believing his words, “You are such a fucking coward Dean Winchester. You know what the difference between me and Lisa is? I hunt monsters too. I know how to protect myself, and my baby. I will be out of here by morning. Good luck finding me, when you come to the realization you are letting the only chance of family you may ever have.” She walked out of the room, tears running down her face. As she makes her way out of sight she hears Robert yell cut and everyone begin to clap loudly. Robert yells out once more, “That was great everyone, take twenty and we will pick back up with (Y/n) leaving.”

            Tanya walked to her trailer, once inside she locked the door and sat down. She had a lot to think about. She now knew that with this baby that if she goes back to her universe her and Dean will split up, if she stayed her she maybe in a relationship with Dean’s universal counterpart. Grabbing her phone and texting Jensen.

Me:Hey Jen can you come to my trailer we need to talk.

  
Jen <3: Sure, hun but that doesn't sound good what up?

Me:Nothing is wrong just come quickly ok?

Jen <3: Kay

  
            It didn’t take him long after replying to come to her trailer. She answered and smiled at him letting him enter. After shutting and relocking the door she sat down across from him. “Jensen can we talk honestly?” She asked him looking across the table receiving a nod she continued. “We are together right? Like not just fuck buddies?” He rolled his eyes as if this was something she asked often. “Of course, Tanya why do you ask? Did you see another tabloid about Daneel and I? I told you Daneel and I split up because we realized we were better off friends.” Tanya nodded taking a deep breath looking back that him then at the table. “Jensen I’m pregnant.” She kept her eyes on the table not wanting to receive a similar response from him as she had during the scene. “Really? That’s amazing Tanya!!” He jumped up from his spot and pulled her into a kiss. She nodded blushing, smiling at him. “Jensen what are we going to do, about everyone? Like I mean aren’t we a secret?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave me a comment and feedback I really enjoy seeing how everyone thinks I am doing. All the mistakes are mine, so please tell me what I need to edit.


	3. Chapter 3

Locking eyes with her, Jensen laughed. “My love, you know I was thinking we’ve been together about five and a half months now. I think it’s about time someone besides Jared knew about us. I think we need to make it known to all our fans and friends we are really an item. What do you say Tanya? Ready to be an officially official couple?” She couldn’t believe her ears, this gorgeous man, was willing to love her and be with her in a public view. “Of course, Jen! I haven’t wanted anything, but that since we started dating. I am so happy!” She could feel the tears running down her face, she had never been happier since living with Dean. (Y/n) knew that staying here was the best option, and that if she didn’t, she would be all on her own raising a baby. It was in this minute that (Y/n) embraced her new name, and new life. Jensen took this as an opportunity to pull her into a calming hug, before wiping the tears off her face. “Quick crying my love, your too beautiful for those tears Tanya.” Pausing he pulled her over to the nearby bed, and sat with her in his lap, “That was a great take by the way, I really felt your emotion. I can only guess that you were feeling those emotions so hard, because you found out your pregnant. That’s your best quality Tanya, you are so empathetic. You make the characters you play mirror you.” Tanya nodded snuggling her head onto his shoulder with a smile. “I was really scared knowing I was in the same boat. This seen with (Y/N) telling Dean she was pregnant it scared me that you might freak out, or leave me. I know your nothing like Dean, but sometimes he bleeds into your personality.” Jensen nodded kissing her on the understanding what she meant. “Tanya, you never have to worry about me leaving you. I love you so much. I was going to ask you after we stopped filming tonight, but now is fine too. Tanya, I want you to move in with me so we can take the next step in our relationship.” Tanya smiled wider, “Jen, of course I will move in with you, did you really think I would say no?”

 Jensen shrugged and was about to say something else when Jared knocked on the door, “Jensen quick making out with Tanya they are ready for us on set.” Rolling her eyes, she jumped up and opened the door, “Really Jared? We weren’t making out we were discussing becoming public. And we have also decided to move in together,” I didn’t get to finish my thought as Jensen interrupted, “She finally gave me the big push Jared! We just found out she is pregnant today!!” Jared seemed almost as happy as Jensen was about the news. Tanya couldn’t help but laugh at Jared’s reaction, knowing his best friend is in a secret relationship for five months was probably kind of annoying. Jared had been anticipating this moment for months, he was even the one to set them up, and from day one wanted them to get them to be public. TanJen was shipped hard in their fan base, and many rumors were already flying that the sexual tension between her and Jensen could be cut by a knife. The fans were going to be so excited.

When we got back on set, we agreed to make the announcement to the rest of the cast after filming the next scene. It took us two takes and a total of 2 hours to get the last of my scenes out of the way. (Y/n) was officially gone from the boys lives for now. According to script, she was going to be back in a couple of episodes when she is kidnapped by a demon but 6 months will have passed in the story by then making her roughly 6 months pregnant. Dean and Sam of course save her, but they couldn’t save the baby. In the end, she comes back to the bunker. From what she could tell her and Dean became friends, but never actually get back together, and never talk about the baby. She could see that going back would be a big mistake, she and Dean would never be back together, and if she went back she’d lose the baby. This hurt more than the thought of losing Dean ever did, suddenly it dawned on her, that all she had ever wanted was a child, she had never believed she would have them so she never thought about it, but now she was pregnant and she could be happy with Jensen.

After everyone finished cleaning up the set, we called everyone over. “Jensen and I have some important news, as many of you know Jensen and I have been pretty close since I started working on the show,” She smiled at Jensen, “well that’s because we have been dating for five and half of the 6 months.” She stopped when everyone started to congratulate them on their relationship, and for being able to keep it a secret so long. This was when Jensen spoke up, “Well that’s not all the news we have. Tanya and I are moving in together. And she found out we are pregnant.” She blushed as she leaned against him, with her hand on her stomach. His arm came around her placing his hand over hers kissing her on the head. This received many awes and even more applause. Jensen smiled as we hugged all our friends. “Tanya and I agreed, that at the next convention during our panel we will announce our relationship and her pregnancy.”

Two months passed before the next convention was supposed to happen, Tanya was busy packing and making sure that both she and Jensen had everything needed for the convention. She was hiding a big secret from Jensen. At her last ultrasound, she had been told the gender of the babies, twins to be exact. Jensen had been unable to go with her to most of her appointments, and hadn’t been at any of the ultrasounds because of the time of day. It made them both sad, but this way she could tell him at the convention and surprise him to. The plan had been to involve the fans in the reveal of the gender on stage, after the big reveal that she is pregnant, and that Kim and Briana were going to bring in two boxes with balloons that have the babies’ genders on it, and when Jen asked about why there were two I would reveal that we are having twins. She was pulled out of her thoughts hearing her iPhone ring, she unplugged the phone before she answered it. “Hey Jen! What’s up love? Oh, I was finishing packing. Yeah, I was going to call and have you send Chris to pick me up. Yep, I was almost finished. No, my love I feel fine today. I was a little upset you had to go to set today, but I will see you at the airport.” She rolled her eyes telling Jensen she loved him before finally hanging up the phone.  It was twenty minutes later when Chris called saying he was there to take her to the airport. The con was in Nashville, meaning they had a two-hour layover in Dallas, giving her and Jensen time to see J.J and Daneel, they would be flying in to from Houston to see them Daneel and Tanya had become the closest of female friends. They had a good relationship, which really made Jensen, happy because that meant he didn’t have to worry about seeing J.J. It made her happy too, because it meant she had someone to talk to about all the fears she had in pregnancy. It was nice to have Daneel to talk to, since Jensen didn’t know what it was like to be a first-time mom for obvious reasons. It was also nice to have Daneel as friend because having another woman in her life, also meant she had Genevieve Padalecki, Jared’s wife to talk to.

The plane ride to Dallas had taken a lot out of Tanya, she could barely stand up on her own due to exhaustion. She hadn’t been able to rest the entire night before, and had hoped she would sleep on the flight, but her fear of heights got to her. She ended up forcing herself awake because of it. Once they had landed, Jensen bought her a bottle of water and some saltines, as she felt nauseated. It wasn’t too long after landing that they met up with Daneel and J.J, by their next gate. Jensen took this time to take J.J to get some ice cream, while Tanya and Daneel talked. Thankfully Daneel was a huge help, to Tanya in that moment. Daneel had been nice enough to bring a low dose of melatonin that was safe for pregnant women to consume. “Here, hun take two of these 30 minutes before you board and you will be able to sleep. It should help fight the nausea.  Even when I was six months pregnant with J.J flights would keep me awake.” Tanya hugged her lover’s ex-wife tightly in thanks. “Thanks, so much Daneel that means a lot to me, that you thought about me. You know we are planning the baby shower for a couple months in Austin so his sister can be there. You should come, it would mean a lot to me. Genevieve was supposed to give you an invite once they get made, but I want to formally invite you. Besides I would hate for J.J not to be there.” Tanya could see the smile on Daneel’s face get bigger, but what she wasn’t expecting was the tight hug and the loud yes, she received.  “Of course, we will be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world Tanya. Your family now, anyway you’re telling Jensen about it being twin’s tomorrow right?” Tanya nodded and smiled brightly, “Yeah, I am so excited to surprise him. I hope no one spoils it though Daneel, cause Kim and Bre told the rest of the cast.” Daneel smiled at Tanya, “Don’t worry Tanya they love to keep a good secret.” The two talked for what seemed like forever when J.J came running back with Jensen following behind. J.J jumped into Tanya’s lap and hugged her tightly. “I can’t wait to meet my baby brother or sister, momma. I was so excited to see you and Daddy, when mommy told me we were flying in to see you before you went to the convention, I was so happy!!” Tanya couldn’t help but smile at that, she remember that day last month when they were skyping and J.J had called her that, according Daneel she was fine with it and that J.J could call Tanya whatever she wanted, because as far as she was concerned Tanya was just another person to love J.J. And Daneel was right Tanya loved J.J so much more than just a step-child. She was glad that J.J wanted her to call her mom. “Hey, momma when can I come stay with you and Daddy for a while. Mommy said would have to ask since you were preparing for the new baby and all.” Tanya looked at Daneel for a minute only to receive a nod in approval. “Well J.J your mommy is right about your daddy and I preparing for the new baby, but I think if your mommy is ok with it, and after the new baby is here and we are settled in then you can come stay with us. How does that sound?” Looking over to her boyfriend Tanya could see the huge smile on his face, seeing her with his Daughter was a huge turn on for Jensen. He loved that Tanya loved his Daughter so much. Jensen mouthed to her, ‘I love you.’ Only for her to mouth ‘love you too’. Soon though her attention was back on the little girl in her lap who was hugging her extra tight. “Yay!! I would love that Momma!! Is it okay with you mommy?!?!” Tanya couldn’t help but look over at Daneel, and smile at the nod they received. “Of course, it is baby girl.” All good times must end though, and soon enough it was time for them to catch their flight to Nashville. It was so hard for her and Jensen to leave, but Tanya and Daneel planned for her to come to Austin, so they could look at furniture for the babies’ room. Thanks to those pills however the last part of the flight was much better than the first.

That night when they arrived at the hotel they went straight to bed, both having been exhausted from the long day. Setting an alarm for eight they both slept great. By the time 8 am rolled around they were both tangled up in each other. It started at around six when Tanya woke up to Jensen’s rock hard cock pressed against her back. She bit her lip as she pushed him lightly getting him to turn on to his back, slowly she removed him of his sleep pants. She was careful not to wake him as she wanted to, pleasure him awake. Lately her sex drive had been through the roof, but since Jensen wasn’t around much, she had resorted to only self-pleasure. So today she was going to take what was hers. She leaned her head in taking a long swift lick from base to tip, tasting the bitter taste of his skin. Oh, how she had craved the taste of his flesh, it was amazing how he tasted. Slowly she took the tip of his rock-hard cock into her mouth, inch by inch until all but a couple inches were left uncovered, it wasn’t long before her quick sucking and bobbing motions had Jensen very alert and awake. “Tanya, its 6 am. What has you all hot and bothered? MMhn!” He was trying to keep composure at first, but her tongue was magic. She had him cumming in less than ten minutes. She pulled off, swallowing down his cum and winking at him, “Jensen, don’t you know that you make me drip just by looking at me the right way. Besides, you looked to good not to taste.” She giggled lightly as Jensen lunged at her pushing her back on the bed, “Oh, is, that right? I guess then that I should return the favor then huh Tanya?” Tanya couldn’t help but bite her lip and nod. Jensen smirked as he pulled the oversized tee-shirt off of her, he slowly began to kiss down her body making sure to appreciate each and every love handle and roll that she possessed. Finally he arrived at her lacey panties, “Mmh, Tanya you know these are my favorite panties, it’s too bad they look better off of you.” He gave a slow teasing lick to the front of the lace, before he pulled them off in one swoop. He started off by kissing the folds before he took one long slow lick. “Mmh, you make a great breakfast Tanya.” He winked down at her before he began his assault of her clit. His tongue dancing around her pussy like a well-trained machine, he knew every spot to push her over the edge. “Cum for me Tanya, show me what I do to you.” He knew just the words that always made her cum, and like clock-work she came. They made love three times before the alarm finally went off, signally they needed to get ready for their first panel.

The panel had started at 9 o’clock, and everyone was so energetic and happy to be there. They started off with questions, many asking about the show and if (y/n) would come back. Jensen was great and fielded the question and not giving anything away. The last person to ask a question was a girl who was likely about 14, she asked the pair, ‘Are you two actually a couple?’ This time Tanya spoke up, “Well that is a good question, one I would like to answer. Yes, Jensen and I are a couple. At this point we have been together about 7 months. We also have some even bigger news…” I paused to let Jensen speak. “Tanya and I are having a baby.” This is when the applause erupted in the convention center, “Ok! Ok, Calm down. Jensen and I would like to involve you guys, so we decided to do the gender reveal on stage. Kim, Bre bring em out.” Jensen looked at me quizzically for a moment when Kim and Bre brought the boxes on stage. Jensen spoke with his eyebrow raised, “Uh Tanya, you know I think one box would have been enough for one baby.” Tanya couldn’t help but smirk, “Um well that’s probably true, but it isn’t just one baby Jen. We are having twins!!” Just as I said it the ultrasound picture revealing the two babies popped up on screen. Jensen was in shock for a second before he pulled Tanya into a searing kiss on stage. He pulled away, looking down at her stomach. “As you can see guys, Tanya is kind of amazing. Not only is she having my baby, but two of them!!” Tanya couldn’t help but smile. Kim decided to jump in, “Alright enough of the sappy crap, everyone wants to know what you’re having.” Jensen and Tanya both rolled their eyes before each picking a box. Tanya smiled at Jensen, “Alright Jen, I say we go on three,” Receiving a nod from Jensen and heavy applaud from the audience, “One. Two. Three.” Jensen and Tanya quickly ripped the boxes open to see the balloons float out. Jensen was surprised to see pink, while Tanya was excited to see blue. Nearly a second passed before they looked at each-others box. Kim took this moment to narrate while Tanya and Jensen made out on stage, “Well as you can see here folk, these two are very much into one another. It is no wonder, they got pregnant so fast. Anyway, looks like the SPN family just gained two new members. Congrats to the happy mom and dad.”


End file.
